Weeaboo Adventures with Chipp Zanuff
by cerealkiller49
Summary: GGXX. The time to strike against the Assassin's Guild is now, but Chipp needs a bit of Japan power before the final battle.
1. Anji Mito

**Crack and OOC warning.**

 **Guilty Gear belongs to Arc System Works and Daisuke Ishiwatari.**

 **Fist of the North Star belongs to Tetsuo Hara and Buronson.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Chipp is meditating on a log. Wearing a blindfold. With both hands tied behind his back. Standing on one leg. Under a waterfall. On fire. In space.

Now one might think his training is a bit too intense, but for the sake of revenge for his master, nothing is too much for the white haired ninja. Suddenly, Chipp's head snaps up, his calm aura gone. He opens his mouth to speak, but, as there is no air in space, he makes no sound. His lips, however, read as such:

"My NINJA SKIRUSU inform me that the assassin's guild is acting pretty weird lately! If I'm ever going to avenge my master, now's my chance. Before I can go, however, I must complete my training by seeking out the true Japanese masters.

"TELEPORTO NO JUTSU!"

Chipp expands his _ki_ and focuses on the place he wants to go to. His body shimmers, and then disappears entirely.

* * *

Chipp reappears on the cobblestone roads of some town. Based on the architecture of the buildings, he is probably somewhere in Europe. The person he wants to see is unlikely to be around, but given his wanted status, he could be anywhere, even here.

Luckily for the white haired ninja, he spots the white and blue uniform of an International Police officer. He might have some information on the whereabouts of the man he's looking for.

"Hey, police-san," says Chipp as he walks up to the officer. "You know where I can find a person by the name of Anji Mito?"

The officer turns around, and Chipp realizes it's that guy from the tournament. What's his name again? Ky Kiske? Yes, his eyes might be a bit more yellow than normal and his mouth might be bigger than he remembered, but it is definitely Ky Kiske. Yup, even though his voice sounds horribly synthesized and there appears to be bolts drilled into his face, Chipp has no doubt that he is talking to the former leader of the Holy Order.

"BZZZZT. CHECKING_DATABASE," responds Ky. "SUBJECT: ANJI_MITO. LAST_KNOWN_LOCATION: THE_JAPANESE_RESERVE_IN_HONG_KONG. STATUS: STILL_LOOSE."

"Hong Kong eh? Thanks for the tip. Get well soon. TELEPORTO NO JUTSU!"

With that, Chipp once again vanishes. Ky's eyes, however, glows brighter and a mechanical whirring sound can be heard from his head.

"FILE_ACCESSED. CHIPP_ZANUFF. BATTLE_POWER_ANALYZED_AND_UPDATED."

* * *

Chipp finds himself at the outskirts of Hong Kong. There are a couple of shacks lining the road, and off in the distance he can see the sprawling metropolis that is Hong Kong.

 _Anji-san probably wouldn't be in the city, seeing as he's running from the authorities,_ thinks Chipp. He turns around and heads off into the woods with his ninja speed, combing the forest in search of the Japanese dancer.

Thanks to his supersonic speed, Chipp quickly finds his quarry. Anji is strolling through the forest without a care in the world.

"Ah! Mito-Anji-san!" calls Chipp.

"Hey, what's with the super politeness?" answers Anji without much reaction, as if expecting the ninja or something. "You want me to teach you more Japanese or something?"

"Well, that's not what I had in mind, but sure, why not?"

"OK, here's a phrase I think you'll really find useful. _Ore wa homo desu._ "

"Haha, you said 'homo'," snickers Chipp.

 _Shit, he's on to me,_ thinks Anji. _Don't panic, I can still pull this off._

"Haha, yeah, what a coincidence. You know how languages are like, one word in one language sounds like another word in another language with a completely different meaning! Heheh…."

"Funny how often that happens, doesn't it? So, what does the phrase mean?"

"Yes. Ahem. It means 'I am skilled in a certain area.' The context really gives it meaning. So if you were talking about fighting and you say ' _ore wa homo desu'_ , it would mean you are really skilled at fighting."

"Cool! I can't wait to use that in conversation! _Arigatou_ Anji-san!"

The Japanese dancer cringes, though too subtly for Chipp to notice. _Even when he uses the words right it sounds wrong!_

"Hey now, let's see how your physical training has gone."

Chipp groans. He hates this part the most. Anji seems most intent on checking up on Chipp's body every time they meet. Sure, the Japanese fighter gives good advice on how to train his muscles, but the inspections just feels...weird.

"Oh come on now, we're both guys and we're good friends! Don't take this the wrong way," says Anji as he feels up Chipp's arms. "Hmm, firm and solid, very good."

"No homo?" asks the ninja nervously.

"No homo. Now, let's see your chest."

Anji gropes his way through Chipp's chest, pausing to flick his nipple at the end.

"It has both width and density. Good job."

"No homo?"

"No homo. How are those abs coming along?"

The dancer uses both hands to explore every curve of Chipp's stomach. His hands roams a bit lower than the ninja is comfortable with, but nothing private is touched, so he holds his concerns.

"Oh _yes_ ," Anji practically slobbers. "What about your lower body though? I need to investigate thoroughly. Could you take off your pants?"

"OKAY, LET'S STOP HERE," yells Chipp. "I'm here because I've developed a new technique that I want you to see. If there are any improvements I can make to it, please let me know. I think it's about time I struck back at the assassin's guild, and I want to be at my strongest!"

"Alright, let's see your new move." says Anji with disappointed puppy eyes.

"Great! I call it the _Fujiyama Geisha_!"

"The what?"

" _Fujiyama Geisha._ "

"…"

"…"

"You have no idea what you're talking about again, don't you?"

"No, I know what _Fujiyama Geisha_ means."

"OK, what does it mean?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hundred crack fist?"

Anji slaps himself with his folded fan. "First of all, don't go taking the name of copyrighted moves. Secondly, Hokuto Shinken has a 2000 year old history! It's not a martial art someone like you can master. And thirdly, THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT _FUJIYAMA GEISHA_ MEANS!"

"Oh."

"…"

"I knew that."

"…"

"I was just testing you."

"Just shut up and show me your moves."

" _Yosh!_ Here I go!" With that cry, Chipp dashes forward, his arms moving in a flurry of rapid jabs. He then kicks upwards, launching his imaginary opponent into the air. Finally, the ninja jumps with a brutal uppercut with the blade attached to his wrist, which would surely have cut any real person in half.

"That's pretty good," comments Anji. "May I suggest a name? How about _Banki Messai_?"

"Dude, that sounds mad dope," gushes Chipp, stars practically falling out of his eyes. "Man that sounds so cool! Wow, _Banki Messai_. UNNNNGH! Gee that's great! Wicked! Awesome! Man I sound so Japanese! _Banki Messai._ AAAAAAAH-UGGH. Oh God yes."

While the weeaboo is busy obsessing over two words, Anji sneaks off. He can only handle so much wannabe in one day.

It is several hours before Chipp calms down enough to think straight. He is out of breath and lying spread eagle in a pool of his own fluids.

 _Wow,_ Banki— _enough of that! I need to complete my training! Next person I need to see is Baiken nee-san. She should be able to critique my blade skills._


	2. Baiken

**Rurouni Kenshin and all related intellectual properties belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **Featuring copypasta. Hopefully it turns out OK.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Chipp sighs as he heads towards the city.

After parting ways with Anji, he searched for Baiken to no avail. That fact alone meant nothing. After all, Baiken is also trying to evade the authorities as she continues her own quest for revenge. However, the ninja had the idea to find Anji again. Maybe the dancer would have some information on the whereabouts of the Japanese swordswoman.

It seemed, however, that Anji was avoiding him. Every time Chipp caught sight of the Japanese, he would do that thing with the fans and disappear. Chipp knew Anji couldn't go too far with that move, but it was tiring to run all over the place searching for the same person over and over again.

It's night now, and a despondent Chipp is making his way towards the city to find a place to spend the night. He doesn't have any money on him and he doesn't want to cause a commotion either, so he won't be spending the night indoors. Not that he minds; his intense NINJA TRAINING for the past two years required him to sleep outside, so he is used to it. In fact, just having air to breathe means his current condition is already better than his training environment. Being under a waterfall while on fire in space is quite a hostile setting, after all.

Noticing someone had left a big bale of hay in their yard, Chipp decides to hit the hay there. He leans back and falls into the dry grass, sleep overcoming him in seconds.

* * *

"GIGIGI. HEY, HOMELESS_GUY. YOU_ARE_TRESPASSING_ON_PRIVATE_PROPERTY. LEAVE_NOW_OR_I_WILL_USE_FORCE_TO_EVICT_YOU."

A rather mechanical voice wakes the white haired ninja from his slumber. The sky is still dark and it's rather chilly. Annoyed, Chipp considers lopping off the head of whoever woke him up, but decides against it when he sees who it is.

"Ky...Kiske-san?" asks Chipp groggily, voice still croaky from disuse. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Europe. How did you get here so fast?"

"..." The blond, white clad, metal-faced cop seems to be at a loss for words. "...MAGIC?"

Chipp is about to tell his robotic-looking companion to give him a serious answer, but then he remembers what kind of a world he lives in. "Never mind that," dismisses Chipp as he tousles his hair, dislodging pieces of hay that got stuck in it. "Would you happen to know where Baiken _nee-san_ is?"

"BZZZZT. ACCESSING_DATABASE. SUBJECT: BAIKEN. LAST_KNOWN_LOCATION: THE_JAPANESE_RESERVE_IN_HONG_KONG. STATUS: IN_THE_RESERVE, AND_THUS_NOT_A_TARGET_FOR_ENFORCEMENT."

"Inside the reserve? _Nee-san?_ Wow, that's unexpected." Chipp puts his index and middle finger to his forehead. He concentrates for a second, and then disappears.

 _Maybe I'll help him get laid after all this is done. It's the least I can do to show my thanks, and it should unwind his uptight ass, no homo._

* * *

The practitioner of Tsuyoshi martial arts reappears outside the spiritual barrier of the reserve. The magical wall glows ghostly blue in the night air, preventing anything from coming in and anyone from going out. Not that the barrier should be a problem for Chipp. As a (self-proclaimed) Japanese, the barrier should pose as much of a problem as a paper curt-

"GAAAAAAAH!"

The instant his fingertips makes contact with the ghostly blue energy, millions of volts shoots out from the barrier into Chipp's body, electrifying him. The ninja collapses in a smoking heap. A puddle of urine spreads from his pants as he had temporarily lost control of his sphincters during the electrocution.

The white head wouldn't let something like electrocution stop him though. Drawing upon his NINJA POWERS, Chipp transforms into a gust of wind and blows right past the magical seal, rematerializing on the other side.

 _Baiken_ nee-san _should be in here somewhere. I'm gonna have to use my NINJA SKIRUSU to find her._

And so, using his NINJA HEARING Chipp hears the sound of a sword being swung in a repetitive motion. Undoubtedly it would be Baiken, training late into the night.

The white haired ninja zips through the colony in pursuit of the sound of the sword. It's not long before he comes upon a clearing and, sure enough, the pink haired samurai is training by herself, swinging her katana in the same vertical motion over and over again.

Baiken pauses, and then lowers her weapon. It seems she's already aware of Chipp's presence without even seeing him.

"Oh God, he found me," mutters the swordswoman under her breath. She says this very quietly, surely to herself, but Chipp's NINJA HEARING allows him to catch it. "Smells like piss too."

" _Gomen_ for interrupting your training," begins the ninja. However, before he can finish his sentence, Baiken breaks out into an episode of spasms. "Whoa, _nee-san_ , are you _daijoubu_?" She probably is. It seems to be quite a regular occurrence. Every time Chipp meets her, the Japanese swordswoman is sure to have a violent seizure.

"ARRRRRRGH!" screams Baiken as her seizure worsens. "JUST SHUT UP! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SPEAK JAPANESE TO MY FACE? THIS HAPPENS EVERY FUCKING TIME! YOU COME IN WITH YOUR HORRENDOUS WEEABOO JAPANESE AND I LOOK LIKE I'M HAVING A STROKE BECAUSE OF HOW HARD I CRINGE."

"It's nice to see you too, _nee-san_ ," replies Chipp with a grin. He seems to have tuned out everything Baiken said about his Japanese. "And may I say, your breasts are looking good."

If Chipp misspoke, he doesn't let on, standing there with his close eyed smile unwavering.

"...That's it; I'm ending you once and for all."

"Cutting the formalities eh? That's good, because I have a new technique I want you to see."

Baiken whips her sword out from its sheath at near sonic speed, but Chipp ducks under the blade, narrowly avoiding a haircut.

"Very nice _battou, nee-san_. Your training is really paying off."

The Japanese woman barely suppresses a shudder. Even when he uses the language right, Chipp's Japanese evokes an unpleasant reaction from her.

"Just shut up and die."

Baiken slashes at the ninja a few more times, who manages to parry all her blows. With a growl of frustration, the pink haired samurai thrusts out her right arm. A hidden mace extends from her arm's stub and almost smashes Chipp in the face if not for his fast reactions. He brings his own blade up just in time to prevent blunt force trauma from ending his existence.

"C'mon _nee-san_ ," whines Chipp. "If you don't let up how am I gonna show you my new move?"

"Goddamnit, what does it take to kill you?"

The sole practitioner of Tsuyoshi martial arts stops and thinks for a while.

"Is that a trick question? There are plenty of things that will kill me. Sword to the heart, getting my neck severed, or my head bashed in should all do the trick. You know what won't work though? Suffocation. And immolation. These past two years of training has rendered me immune to—"

Chipp's rambling is cut short by a thrust to his heart. The ninja is quick enough to somersault backwards to avoid the stab, however.

"Getting impatient? Ok, I'll show you my new technique now. I call it the _Ryukansen._ "

"Hey! I'm the one based on that person! Only I can steal moves from him! You bastard, I'll kill you!"

"Aren't you already trying to do that?"

"I'LL KILL YOU DOUBLE!"

Baiken lunges forward with a two handed thrust, intent on running Chipp through. The white haired ninja simply spins around the extended sword, ending up beside the temporarily vulnerable samurai without harm. He spins again, delivering a backhanded swing to Baiken's neck, stopping just a hair breadth away from contact. The two duelists freeze in place, neither of them moving for a couple of seconds.

Then, the tension is suddenly dissolved as Baiken explodes into praise.

"Wow! 👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀 good shit go౦ԁ sHit👌 thats ✔ some good👌👌shit right👌👌there👌👌👌 right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my self 💯 i say so 💯 thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ💯 👌👌 👌НO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ👌 👌👌 👌 💯 👌 👀 👀 👀 👌👌Good shit. That's some good swordsmanship right there! You must've worked really hard to perfect your movement like that, I'm really impressed."

Chipp scratches his cheeks in embarrassment as he averts his gaze. He's never received praise from the pink haired swordswoman before (or anyone for that matter), and he's feeling rather awkward all of a sudden.

"Aw, shucks," he mumbles.

"Really, your technique is good. We're definitely sparring next time we meet. Just don't go spouting Japanese again. Oh, but your hard work deserves a reward. So, what would you like? A smoke, a drink, or..." Baiken leans way into Chipp's personal space. Never has Chipp been so intimidated by someone two heads shorter than him. "...me?"

 _Yikes._

"Wellit'sbeenniceseeingyou _nee-san_ butIreallygottagonowthanksforyourfeedbackyeahwe'llfightagainnexttimebutIreallyneedtogoandfighttheassassin'sguildnowbye."

With that, Chipp runs off in a cloud of dust.

Baiken sighs. She doesn't know what go into her, but the white haired ninja's swordplay is irresistible. Even now, her body gets hot just thinking about it.

 _You got away this time, but you won't next time! I will find you, and I will fuck you senseless._

Baiken can only hope she gets to the ninja before Anji does.

* * *

 **I was really uninspired writing this chapter, and I still feel it ain't up to standard, but I honestly don't know how to make this chapter better. I can promise to make the fight with Venom better though.  
**


	3. Venom

**And the story is done in under a month. I'm amazed at myself.**

 **Not even gonna bother with disclaimers. There's too many to go through for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The sun is peeking over the horizon as Chipp leaves the Japanese Colony. Thanks to the approval of the two Japanese he had sought out, his confidence is at an all-time high. The only thing left to do now is to attack the Assassin's Guild and avenge his master.

 _Master...the day of vengeance is finally at hand,_ thinks Chipp. _I will destroy the Assassin's Guild with the techniques you have taught me, so please rest in peace._

There's just one problem though.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE ASSASSIN'S GUILD?"

He has no idea who he is supposed to fight, where he should go or how to even go about taking down the Guild. Now that the ninja stops and thinks about it, how the hell is he supposed to take down an entire guild? Fighting all of them sounds pretty hard, but that's what it means to challenge an entire guild, doesn't it?

 **Well, if you cut off the head of the snake...**

"What the hell? Who said that?"

Chipp swears he heard a voice inside his head. He scans the area around him, but there's not a soul in sight. The only thing living around him is a suspicious looking bat with shockingly intelligent eyes, but those things can't talk, can they?

 **I'm just suggesting, old boy, that you ought to strike the leader first, and the rest of the group will quickly follow suit. Don't you know your idioms?**

"Hey, I just had a good idea! Why don't I go beat up their leader first? That's brilliant!"

 **...Don't ignore me.**

"Sorry voice-in-my-head, I've been drug-free for five years, and I don't intend to go back to that lifestyle. Though I do miss crack sometimes...

"Enough reminiscing though. I need to find out who the Assassins' leader is first."

 **He's some pretty boy with white hair called Venom. Say you're called Zato and he'll come running.**

"Man, this must be one helluva drug if it knows things I don't even know. I'm gonna have to find out what it was I took and shoot it up more often."

 **If you're not even going to thank me, I'm leaving.**

"Dang, it was a nice trip while it lasted. Bye bye hallucination!"

Chipp takes off towards the city with a goal in mind now, even if he has no destination. He quickly disappears from sight, and the bat that was flapping around the ninja sets down on the ground. A piece of red cloth extends from its underside, wrapping around the animal completely. The bat shakes before expanding. It grows rapidly in height and width, and the cloth's dimensions change to keep the figure under cover. Once the being stops growing, the red fabric affixes itself to the being's right shoulder, revealing a brown haired man with a well kept beard and mustache. He wears a greyish-blue suit over a white dress shirt, and his dress pants are the same color as his suit. Red crosses with white trimming adorn his sleeves and he wears a similar tie. A monocle rests over his left eye, and the very air around him exudes authority and power.

"Well, he's a bit stupid, but the ninja should get the job done. With this, the Assassin's Guild is no more."

* * *

Thanks to his NINJA SPEED, Chipp is soon within the city limits of Hong Kong. Now that he slows down to think a little, the white haired ninja realizes he still doesn't know where to find Venom. Perhaps he should ask Ky Kiske; the leader of the infamous Assassin's Guild is sure to be enemies with the International Police. Chipp looks around, but his luck has reached its end; the white clad officer is nowhere to be seen. The speedy fighter scratches his head. Knowledge of the Assassin's Guild's whereabouts is not common knowledge, so he can't just ask anyone to help him out. But who could know something so secretive?

Suddenly, revelation comes to him. Why doesn't he ask the one thing that knows everything?

 ** _YELLOW PAGES. BECAUSE GOOGLE AND THE INTERNET IS BLACK TECHNOLOGY AND AGAINST THE LAW._**

Filled with sudden motivation, Chipp makes his way to the nearest phone booth and flips open the phone book. He flips to business listings by alphabetical order and looks through the list. Luckily, the Assassin's Guild is near the top.

"124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom... Alright! Here I go!"

Chipp focuses his energy and teleports to the location of his final showdown.

* * *

The last practitioner of Tsuyoshi martial arts emerges in front of a pineapple under the sea. There are two circular windows in the fruit, one by the door and one above. It would seem the Assassin's base has two stories. A chimney of sorts also sticks out from the side of the pineapple.

As Chipp had bragged about to Baiken, his harsh training in space has granted him immunity from suffocation. More surprisingly, his body is not crushed due to the water pressure even though he spent two years meditating in a zero-g environment. Chipp attributes his survival to his NINJA ENDURANCE.

Chipp admires the placement of the Assassin's Guild secret hideout as he saunters up the cobbled path leading to the pineapple. Surely, no one would ever find them without specific directions or **_YELLOW PAGES_**.

The American ninja knocks on the door and waits. A few seconds later, the cast iron door swings open, and Chipp walks into an airlock of sorts. The metal door slams shut behind him, and the seawater slowly drains out. Once the water is all gone, another door opens in front of him, granting him access to the Assassin's Guild.

 _For a secretive group of assassins, their security is surprising light if they let in strangers,_ muses Chipp. _Then again, being at the bottom of the sea is pretty good natural security. Anyone who can find the Guild probably has business with them._

The white haired fighter walks up to the front desk, where a pink shelled snail acts as a secretary.

"Hello, please state your business with the Assassin's Guild," meows the snail, whose name is Gary, as revealed by his name tag.

"I have information that will lead to Zato-1's arre—"

"DID SOMEONE SAY ZATO-SAMA?!" screams a dark skinned, white haired maniac wielding a pool cue as he bursts out from a nearby trash can.

"Are...are you Venom?"

"YES, I AM! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ZATO-SAMA?"

"Wow, it actually worked," mumbles Chipp under his breathe. "I'm gonna have to thank that voice in my head after.

"Anyways, I have come to challenge you! You assassins killed my master, and now I'm going to kill you!"

"So, you merely used Zato-sama's name to draw me out eh? Well, I won't forgive you for taking our late leader's name in vain!"

"I'm the one who won't be forgiving you!"

Chipp dashes at his opponent, slashing low with his wristblade. Venom twirls his pool stick, blocking the attack. The ninja jerks his arm back, slashing high this time and though the assassin manages to parry in time, Chipp succeeds in breaking his guard.

"Sushi!" With that cry, the _ki_ user thrusts forward his palm, cold fire exploding all over Venom's chest.

"Sukiyaki!" Chipp drops down and supports himself with one arm as he sweeps his leg out in a kick.

"Banzai!" The ninja hops into the air and tucks himself into a ball and flips. After spinning 180 degrees, he extends his leg and brings it down on Venom's head in a crushing motion. The white haired assassin is smashed into the ground.

"So, you wield the power of the weeaboos," groans Venom as he rises. "Well, you're not the only one! Ever since that damn old bat declared the Assassin's Guild to be dissolved, I've been on a quest for power to stop him. And in my search, I too have discovered and mastered the ultimate power of the weeaboos. Now, witness the terrifying power of my weeabo-ness!

"Udon!" Venom charges forward and rams the butt of his stick into Chipp's gut, doubling him over.

"Sashimi!" The assassin snaps the pool cue up, knocking his opponent's head back.

"Kurai!" Venom leaps into the air and brings his weapon down in a two handed swing, smashing Chipp into the ground.

"So you have some nice moves," grunts Chipp as he climbs to his feet, "but I'm not called the master weeaboo for nothing. It's time for...

" **A weeaboo showdown.** "

The room's tension rises as the two fighters lock eyes. The lights seem to dim while the secretary snail crawls for dear life. A dark aura surrounds both combatants as the temperature plummets.

Chipp makes the first move.

"This hand of mine glows with an—"

"Ha! That's not even Japanese!" interrupts Venom.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you Japanese! _Ore no kono te ga hikkate unaru_ [This hand of mine glows with an awesome power]!"

" _Hikari ni nare_ [Become light]!"

" _Kamehameha_!"

" _Rasengan_!"

" _Getsuga tensho_!"

"Gum gum gatling gun!"

" _Za warudo! Toki wo tomare_ [The World! Stop time]!"

" _Hadouken_!"

"I am the bone of my sword!"

"GIGA DRILL BREAK!"

"Mind crush!"

"Wind scar!"

"Spirit gun!"

" _Jajanken_!"

"Pink sugar heart attack!"

"Heaven prison!"

" _Hyaku—_ wait what? That's an actual move!" Chipp hadn't even realized it, but his opponent managed to maneuver him into a corner. White pool balls, all blazing with blue energy surrounds him on all sides, preventing the ninja from freely moving.

"Eat this!" shouts Venom as he launches a pool ball at Chipp at sonic speed. The silver haired ninja manages to bring blade up in time to deflect the projectile, but the assassin is quick to launch more balls his way. Luckily for the _ki_ user, the Tsuyoshi School of martial arts has a technique for escaping situations like this.

Chipp puts his index and middle finger on his forehead and concentrates. With a shout of " _yurei_ " the ninja vanishes and reappears outside the boundaries of the floating pool balls. The balls that Venom shot decimate the wall behind where Chipp was, but the actual person remains unharmed.

"You showed me your ultimate move, now let me show you mine! I've trained a long time to perfect this technique just for this moment!

" _Fujiyama—_ wait, _Banki messai_!"

Chipp dashes towards his enemy, launching a flurry of jabs and kicks once he gets close. The leader of the Assassin's Guild shakes with every blow like a ragdoll. The white haired ninja ends his combo with a massive uppercut, sending Venom through the ceiling and into the second floor. Chipp jumps through the hole in the ceiling in pursuit of his opponent.

The assassin lies in a pile of plaster, his body so beaten that he can barely move. Chipp advances, his wristblade glimmering.

"So, you'll kill me now?" The way Venom says the sentence is less like a question and more like a statement.

"You're going to tell me what you know first," answers Chipp. "Who really killed my master?"

"Hmph. Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"What did you say?"

"The Assassin's Guild is nothing more than a weapon. As long as someone remains to wield that weapon, the Guild will easily be revived."

"Don't try to sound all smart! All you're saying is that you're a bunch of hired goons!

"...Still, you may be right. Simply avenging my master's death wouldn't be what he wants. If I'm really going to change the world, I'm going to have to become President myself. Venom! I'll spare your life. But once I become President, I expect you to work for me!"

"Heheh. Hahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Very well. If you are somehow blessed with the luck to become President, you may use my Guild as you see fit."

"Alright! That's a promise!"

Chipps hops down the hole and lands on the first floor. He walks over to the door, wincing as the movement puts stress on his injured areas. The silver haired fighter leaves the Guild, and the airlock door shuts automatically behind him, making up for his forgetfulness.

Briny water cascades over the ninja as he steps out onto the ocean floor. He has a long road ahead of him if he wants to become President, and he has no idea where to even begin. But, as the last bearer of the Tsuyoshi name walks into the underwater sunset, his determination is strong and his hope is bright. He will create a world that will make his master proud.

* * *

 **I limited myself to one ultimate move per series, and FotNS and RuroKen already had mentions in the first two chapters so I didn't include them either.**

 **Now that I look back, I realize I can write another chapter (or chapters) involving Robo Ky, but this is all I've really planned to do.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed these weeaboo adventures. Let's meet again!**


End file.
